Low Point Prison
by AvatarRoku32
Summary: What if Azula managed to capture the Avatar and his friends after Zuko had came back to the Fire Nation. Will they be able to escape? Will there be someone there they didn't expect?
1. Low Point Prison

"Take them to the prison." Azula ordered, sneering her nose at the captured prisoners. "Make sure they have separate cells and don't let them escape."

The soldiers saluted the princess and grabbed their prisoners by the scruff of their necks.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." One threatened.

"Wait till I get my hands on you." Another one spoke.

The Fire Nation soldier threw the prisoners into a metal cage, which was attached to some horses.

"Not that one." The Fire Princess stated, the soldier stopped. She walked over to the beat up Earth Kingdom girl and pinched her cheek, which caused the girl to thrash around in the soldiers grasp.

"This one goes in there." She pointed over to a wooden cage. The soldier turned and threw her roughly inside.

"Toph!" The water bender cried.

"It'll be okay. We'll get out of this." The Avatar reassured.

"It's okay Twinkle Toes. They don't scare me." Toph huffed.

Azula went over to the Earth benders cage grabbed her feet and placed one of her hands underneath her foot. She heated one of her hands slowly, emitting a tiny flame in her palm.

"You wouldn't dare." Toph didn't flinch.

"Try me." Azula whispered darkly.

Toph flinched at her tone and her eyes widen when she felt the princesses hand become hotter.

"Are you scared yet filthy peasant?"

"Never." She replied boldly.

"Very well." Azula stated.

Toph sighed in relief when she felt the warmth fade. Suddenly she felt the heat back, searing her feet, she screamed in pain, causing her companions to explode into screams and insults. Azula laughed wickedly and narrowed her eyes at the Avatar.

"You're all going to suffer, each and every one of you and I'll be there to listen to your blood curling screams."

Aang and Katara cowered slightly, while the water tribe warrior shook the bars aggressively in protest.

"You think your threats scare me. Why don't you let me out and I'll show you suffering."

Azula let out another laugh and wiped a pretend tear from her eye.

"What could you possibly do to me?"

"Why don't you find out?" He threatened.

"No." Azula waved her arm effortlessly. "Peasants aren't worth it."

Sokka growled and Katara grabbed his arm, whispering him to calm down. A soldier reappeared and saluted the Princess.

"We're ready to go."

"Then go." She ordered. "I'm going back to the palace, father needs to know the Avatar has been captured."

"Yes Princess." He bowed and left. Azula turned to her prisoners, watching them leave, all of them giving her daggers as they finally disappeared behind a hill.

* * *

"We have to get out of here." Sokka growled as he pushed on the bars of the cage.

"How?" Katara countered. "I can't water bend this kind of metal, Aang can't bend at all and Toph isn't here."

Aang frowned at the siblings fighting, it was true he couldn't bend, the Fire Princess had managed to break his arm and restrained him with metal bonds that were far too heavy for the young boy to lift. The Water Tribe siblings were yelling at each other now, causing the Air bender to explode.

"Will you two be quiet!"

They both looked at one another before lowering their eyes and frowning,

"I hope Toph's okay." Katara said.

"I'm fine Sugar Queen." They heard her say.

"Toph?!" Aang called. "You're here?"

"I'm next to you. We must be going to the same place, their prison must be able to accompany a Metal bender."

"Are your feet okay?"

"NO!" She yelled. "Of course not."

They all flinched at her voice. "I can heal your feet." Katara offered.

"With what?" Toph growled. "You have no water, I'm in a separate cage, I can't see anything and we're going to prison. You really think they'll supply a water bender with water?"

"No, I'm sorry." Katara sighed.

They stayed quiet for a long while, listening to the heavy hooves of the horses, the creaking of the cart, staring out onto the road they just past.

"Is it just me or has it gotten colder?" Sokka shivered.

Aang and Katara shivered also. "It's not you, look." Aang pointed out the opening of their cage. There were tiny specs of snow falling slowly in front of them. Katara shuffled forward poking a finger between the spaces of the bars.

"Snow?" She asked. "Where are they taking us?"

They were slowing down now, they had passed a sign which said _'Entering Low Point Prison, Fire benders beware.'_

"Fire benders beware?" Aang asked confused. "But none of us are fire benders."

"Maybe it's for the fire benders they work here?" Sokka shrugged. "Maybe they don't fire bend as well in the cold?"

Aang nodded. "Maybe."

They suddenly jolted to a stop, they heard the soldiers speaking.

"Azula's capture." The soldier reported.

"We only have three spare cells." The other groaned. "How many prisoners?"

"Four, but one can bend metal, she'll need a separate one. The other is the Avatar."

The soldier went quiet before he spoke again. "You three." They gang heard the soldier order.

"Grab the prisoners. Ensure the Metal bender in the wooden cell and put the Avatar opposite the traitor, I'm sure he'll appreciate it." They all started laughing, the gang looked at one another in confusion. _'Traitor?'_

Before they knew it they were being dragged out of their cages, all thrashing against their captors. They took them through a maze of corridors. Aang tried to memorise the path, but eventually gave up due to the many corners and angles. He could hear Sokka complaining and insulting the soldiers, Katara and Toph were silent. They came to a stop, they suddenly let go of their prisoners, causing them to fall into a heap on the floor.

"Ouch, you could of warned us." Sokka growled rubbing his bum as his rose, the clacking of his chains sounding in the hall way.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked, trying to calm the situation.

"Taking you to your cells."

"Why did you let us go?"

"This part is more fun." Aang could tell the soldier was smiling wickedly under his helmet. Aang frowned and turned to see his companions had also heard and had fear pasted on their faces. He gave them reassuring looks before being pushed forward as the soldier opened the huge red doors. The room was suddenly surrounded in noise. Prisoners were lunging at the gang as they walked past, yelling at them and the soldiers. Aang was terrified, one prisoner almost grabbed him, but he had manoeuvred away. Katara was looking at the floor trying not to listen to the wolf whistles and the comments they were making about her gender. Sokka was trying to get his soldier to carry him again, while Toph was being carried, bringing up the rear. The soldier opened another door and led them into a quieter section where the gang saw pairs of eyes watching them, sad and full of despair. Aang bumped into the soldier in front of him as he wasn't paying attention.

"Since you are not adults, but kids, this is where you'll be staying for the remainder of your days." Some of the prisoners started to move towards their bars, the gangs eyes widen as they saw the prisoners were all but kids.

"How many kids are here?" Aang asked.

"Twelve, well sixteen now. Ranged from about seven to eighteen years old. Then you move to the adult prison." The soldier laughed as Aang flinched remembering their short walk they just took.

"However we've never had anyone over the age of fourteen before, now we have two."

"You know how old we are?" Sokka asked surprised.

"Of course, all information was given to us before your arrival." He then pointed to each of them and said their name and age.

"Aang, twelve, Katara, fourteen, Sokka, fifteen and Toph, twelve."

The gang's jaws dropped in surprise. They looked at one another in fear, what else did they know?

"You're the Avatar, originally a air bender, you're companions include a water bender, an earth bender and a non bender. You two." He pointed at the siblings. "Are brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe. She, " Then pointed at Toph. "Is Toph Bei Fong, a rich little girl from the Earth Kingdom."

He walked over and towered over Aang.

"I know everything about my prisoners, their past, present and future. Not that you have much of a future." He sniggered. "Chuck them in their cells." He then ordered.

The soldiers undid their bonds, before throwing them into their cells, the siblings were together, Aang and Toph in separate cells.

"You're prison days start tomorrow. You'll have chores to complete."

"Aang can't, he has a broken arm. Toph has burnt feet, she's blind." Katara protested. The soldier went to her cell.

"How is that my problem?" He growled.

"Well they won't be much help will they." She said sarcastically. The prisoner grabbed her by her plait and whispered dangerously.

"Don't test me little girl."

Sokka rushed to his sisters aid and pushed the captor away while putting an arm around his sister.

"I can heal them, you know." She whispered.

"Why would I let you near water?" He mocked.

"You'll have more able workers."

The captor paused for a moment, thinking of all possibilities. "Okay, but if you do anything but heal, we'll kill you."

He turned to a soldier. "Go grab some water."

"Yes sir."

"Bring her into his cell." He ordered another. Katara was taken from her brothers arms and into Aang's. The water was brought and Katara let out a relieved sigh at being able to bend again. She put her hands over Aang's arm and breathed deeply, feeling the broken vessels and bones.

"This is going to hurt." She warned him. He nodded. She shot a wary look at the captor before focusing on her friends arm.

"Ready?" Before Aang could reply, he cried in pain as his arm snapped back into place and their captors and surrounded them in caution.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

Aang moved his arm slowly before he swung it over his head. "Thanks Katara." He whooped then hugged her.

"Next." Their captor ordered. Katara was dragged into Toph's cell and sat in front of the motionless earth bender.

"Toph, are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Yeah." She whispered back. "I just can't see anything."

"I'll fix that." Katara smiled at her. "Give me your feet."

Toph obliged. Katara crumpled her face in disgust as she saw what the Fire Princess did to her

friends feet. The skin was scorched off, underneath was red raw and as she gently pulled the water to her feet, Toph winced and took her feet back.

"I'm sorry Toph, but it's going to hurt."

Toph put her feet back onto Katara's lap. "Just make it quick."

Katara placed her hands back and began healing straight away. She watched as the skin began to grow back, slowly covering Toph's feet, the redness fading with every second. When she was finished Toph sighed in relief.

"Thanks Katara."

Katara was unable to reply, as a soldier removed her and slung her back into her cell.

"Thank you for helping us." The captor laughed.

"It wasn't for you." She countered, causing him to turn in her direction.

"Either way, your friends are able to help us. Therefore, you did." He turned away and gathered his soldier as they checked each cell and rattled the bars to ensure the prisoners wouldn't retaliate but cower in fear.

"You're a stubborn one, you know that?" The gang heard a soldier say. No reply. He shook the bars a bit more and shot fire into the cell.

"Didn't even flinch." The soldier growled. He went to shoot again before he was tapped on the shoulder by his superior.

"That's enough, after what he's been through, I don't think a little fire will waver him. You need to be a bit more extreme." He stated darkly. His soldier nodded and the gang could tell they were smiling.

"We'll see you all in the morning. Sweet dreams." The captor mocked. The soldiers filed out, extinguishing the light as they went, leaving the gang and prisoners in darkness.

"Katara, Sokka, Toph?" Aang whispered.

"Yeah?" Sokka whispered back.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know man, I don't know." Sokka whispered in despair. They fell silent and finally understood what was happening and where they were. Toph broke the silence by saying good night and before Aang knew it he was asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Aang awoke to the supervisor and his soldiers slamming the doors open and hitting the bars with metal. Before he knew it, Aang, was being pulled from his cell and shoved into line as his friends joined him. Aang watched Sokka's ponytail bounce as he walked, dreading what was in store for them. They arrived to a room, he looked around Sokka's shoulder to see the filthiest room he'd ever seen, covered in rubbish and mud.

"Roll call." A soldier stated before they began to move into the room, lining up, waiting for the supervisor to start calling names. Aang paid note to the names and faces that were called.

"Maiyu." He called.

"Present." A little girl no older than eight, whispered.

"Abe."

"Present." A boy a year older than Aang stated. Aang listened and eyed the children in the same situation as himself.

"Aang."

Aang snapped out of his daze and stood straighter. "Present."

"Katara."

"Present." She stated just as clearly.

"Sokka."

"Present." He grumbled, crossing his arms in disgust.

"Toph."

"Present." She shouted, her voice carried around the room.

"Last but not least, Zuko."

Aang's eyes widen at the name, he shot a look down the line, the very last boy had golden eyes, his hair dangled over his face. The scar Aang had gotten used to, stood out covering his eye. His expression was one of hate and disgust.

"Present." He growled, same posture as Sokka, but more intimidating. Aang found his companions were also staring at the Fire Prince, what was he doing here? Why was he here?

"Alright, now everyone is here, we can start by cleaning this room. You will be supervised and no

bending is permitted."

Buckets of water were planted at their feet, Katara looked down and her eyes widen, she looked up to find the superior in her face.

"If you even attempt to water bend, we will remove you, if you're lucky we won't kill you."

Katara gulped in fear and looked back at her bucket, she felt her brother shuffle beside her as he whispered.

"Don't water bend, we'll find another solution to getting out of here."

She gently nodded.

"Alright, let's get started shall we." The superior stated. With that the children dispersed from the line and began to find suitable spots to clean. However the gang and Zuko stayed in the now broken line. A young girl took Toph's hand and pulled her away.

"I said clean."

Aang, Sokka and Katara moved and began cleaning together, while Zuko stayed put. They watched as the supervisor stood in front of him.

"You think your better than these filth?"

"No, I just don't take orders from scum like you." Zuko smirked.

The supervisor laughed at him. "You think I'm scum? Look at you. Scarred, banished and imprisoned by your own father."

Katara saw the hurt that flicked through his face before he became a stone wall.

"I said clean." He punched Zuko in the stomach roughly, causing Zuko to gag and fall on his knees.

"That's where you scum belong, on your knees, begging for mercy."

Zuko picked his bucket up and emptied it on the supervisor's feet. He growled and picked Zuko up by his hair.

"Want to try anything else?"

Zuko didn't reply, just staring him in the eye.

"I didn't think so. Now clean this up." He released him and Zuko began cleaning the floor with a mop.

It had been about half an hour, Katara, Aang and Sokka were cleaning the floor, while listening to the kids conversations. Toph was listening to the girl who took her away, she had a bored expression on her face. Katara giggled, but abruptly stopped as a soldier walked by. They watched as he walked over to Toph, he knelt down, whispering in her ear. Katara watched as her friend froze, her eyes widening in horror. Katara watched as the soldier roughly pulled at her clothes. Before any of them could do anything, Zuko had grabbed the man's hand and pushed him against the wall. They noted the fierceness in his eyes, his anger emitting around him.

"Touch her again and I'll rip it off." He threatened dangerously. The soldier trembled slightly causing Sokka to smile. Katara rushed over to Toph. The commotion was heard and several guards rushed over, grabbing Zuko and throwing him down onto his stomach and one soldier sat upon him.

"What is this commotion?" The supervisor returned.

"One of your soldiers tried to have her way with my friend." Aang spoke up.

"He was just playing, weren't you Maverick?"

The soldier nodded gently, holding his injured arm. Zuko scoffed and wriggled about.

"Oh Zuzu, you know you only had one warning left, shame, I thought you would of learnt by now."

Zuko flinched at his nickname and growled at him.

"Take him away."

The kids watched as Zuko was taken away, thrashing about against his captors. Sokka saw the change in the children's characters, they were quivering in fright and they suddenly begun to huddle together.

"What are warnings?" Toph timidly asked the girl who had taken her from the line.

"We all get three warnings, if we doing something wrong, then that uses one warning, if we use all three then we get severely punished and the after the warnings are refreshed."

"How many has Zuko had?" Katara asked in worry.

"Fifteen." One boy answered her. All four of them gasped and looked at one another.

* * *

Before they knew it, the gang and their fellow prisoners were thrown back into their cells. Aang instantly asking his friends if they were okay. He eyes turned to the cell across from him.

"Zuko?" He gently called. No response. "Zuko." He called a little louder. He narrowed his eyes looking for any signs of movement in the fire princes cell.

"He's not there Twinkle Toes."

"Surely he should be back by now." Aang seemed worried.

"Are you seriously worrying about the fire jerk?" Sokka snorted. Just as Aang was about to retort, the door was slammed open and two guards threw a body into the room. As the body hit the floor it groaned in pain.

"Zuko?" Katara gasped quietly. Gold eyes locked with blue and Katara frowned. Blood was leaking from his brow, cuts covered his face, bruises overran his body and burn marks were scattered over his arms and legs. She crawled over to bars and tried to touch him. Her arm was kicked away, as a soldier picked Zuko up and threw him like a ragdoll back into his cell.

"What did you do to him?!" Katara shouted.

"Taught him a lesson."

"What is wrong with you?" She growled back.

"Me?" The soldier laughed. He opened the water tribe siblings cell and grabbed Katara and locked the cell before Sokka could attack.

"Hey, unhand me." She thrashed.

"Give me back my sister!" Sokka yelled.

The soldier ignored the grabbing hand of the water benders brother and carried her to Zuko's cell. He roughly pushed her into his cell.

"Heal him." He ordered, chucking the bucket of water at her. She scoffed at him and crawled to Zuko's side.

"Zuko?" She asked hesitantly, she was replied with a painful grunt.


	2. Bending Serum

"It'll be okay," Katara turned the fire bender on his back and lifted his shirt, she gasped a little at his bloody wounds. She covered her hands in water and carefully began healing. Zuko's eyes scrunched up in pain and slapped Katara's hands away.

"I don't need your help." He growled.

Katara sighed, she'd had enough of his stubbornness, she grabbed his wrist.

"Listen to me." She snapped. "Let me heal your wounds, or I'll make some more."

Zuko's eyebrow popped up at her threat, he relaxed and reluctantly let the water bender continue her work. Katara smirked as Zuko obeyed her, she quickly finished up, eager to be with her brother once again.

"There all done."

Katara called the guard over and he took the bucket of water and locked the door once again.

"What are you doing?" She frowned. "This isn't my cell."

"Oh, I know." He smiled and left.

"Hey you can't leave me here." She shouted after him.

"He can you know." Zuko spoke.

Katara twisted round. "I don't want to be stuck with you."

Guilt swept through her as hurt sped through his eyes, he grunted and plopped himself on the floor, crossed legged. She saw him close his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

She grunted and called to Aang. He emerged from his dark cell and clutched at the bars.

"Aang, get us out of here."

"Sorry Katara. But I can't leave all these kids here."

Katara sighed sadly and slid down the wall and brought her knees to her chest. Zuko peeped at her through one eye and fought within himself to just ignore her.

"It's not so bad in here." He spoke awkwardly. Katara snorted and turned towards him.

"Why are you here?"

Zuko didn't reply and closed his eyes again. He heard Katara shift her position and frowned slightly when she sat down in front of him.

"How long have you been here?"

"About a month."

"Why are you here?"

He didn't reply again and Katara knew to avoid the question, so she asked another.

"Do you plan to escape?"

"I do."

"How?"

"I'm still working on that."

"Why are these kids here?"

"Compensation."

"Is that why you're here to?"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

They heard a quiet chuckle and Zuko smirked when Katara snapped at Sokka to shut up.

"Do we ever leave these cells?"

"For food and exercise."

"When?"

Zuko opened his eyes and sighed. "In about an hour."

Katara screamed internally and pulled at her hair.

"Is the food here good?" They heard Sokka ask.

"Terrible." Zuko replied.

* * *

An hour passed painfully for Katara, she paced Zuko's cell while he meditated. She chatted with Aang for a while and some of the other kids joined in, Sokka just complained his was hungry and Toph was teasing him. Some prison guards arrived and the line of kids made their way to a huge dining hall, filled with long tables, the hall had no windows and Katara frowned at the state of it. It was filthy, why hadn't they asked them to clean this instead of the empty hall.

"Okay, grab your trays, left to right, sit down, eat, return your tray, then you may go outside." A guard ordered. "You know the drill."

The gang followed what the kids were doing and had ended up sitting opposite one another, with an unhappy Prince of the Fire Nation squished between Aang and Sokka. Zuko refused to acknowledge them, he stared at the glop in front of him and shovelled it in his mouth.

"For a prince, you have terrible table manners." Katara commented.

"I'm hungry." He responded, licking his lips. "And stop calling me a prince."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not one, okay?" He snapped, spooning the rest of the glop down and abruptly left.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Sokka whispered.

"I'm glad he didn't stay for long." Aang sighed in relief. "Is this even edible?"

Aang lifted the spoon to his mouth and examined the gloop in front of him, dark grey in colour and sticky, he watched as Sokka gagged.

"Nope." Sokka dropped his spoon and pushed his tray away. "Not edible."

"Let's just go outside." Katara suggested. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

"Nobody goes outside until all food has been eaten." A deep commanding voice vibrated behind Katara. "So I suggest you eat."

The gang slowly ate the food with disgust and managed to make it outside to a small court. It was snowing hard and Sokka and Katara smiled at one another, the snow reminded them of home.

"God, it's freezing out here." Toph shivered. "Why did we come out here again?"

"For some fresh air." Aang smiled.

The gang huddled together and discussed escape plans.

"We can just leave them here."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?" Toph frowned. "We can save them when we save the world."

"I'm not leaving them here." Aang bite out.

"Alright Twinkle Toes." Toph waved her hands in defeat, "We'll do it your way."

She rose from her spot and left them to fight among themselves. Toph thanked the prison for having a metal court, she could see Zuko not too far away with the girl she had made acquaintance with earlier that day.

"Hey Toph." The girl ran up to her, "Come meet Zuko."

Toph was pulled against her will to the Fire Prince.

"Zuko, this is Toph, remember?" She introduced her. "She's the girl you saved this morning."

Toph shivered, remembering the man's rough hands tugging at her top.

"Are you cold?" The girl asked.

"No I'm fine." Toph turned to Zuko, shifting around awkwardly. "Thanks for you know, saving me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." Toph crossed her arms. "Freezing my arse off."

"No I mean, what are you doing HERE?" He emphasised the here.

"We got captured. Clearly."

"By who?" Her new friend asked.

"The Fire Nation Princess."

Zuko frowned and fidgeted uncomfortably, he wanted to apologise, but no words escaped his throat.

"I was brought here by some man, he said I could go back home when my dad comes back from his mission." The girl started to choke back tears. "It's been three years."

Zuko knelt down in front of the girl and wiped a falling tear away. "Hey, no crying."

The girl nodded fiercely, "I'm going indoors now." She hugged him tightly then bowed and left them.

"So, Sparky, what are you doing in here?"

"Same as you, freezing my arse off." He replied, before he stalked off back inside. Toph huffed at the fire benders attitude and returned to her friends.

"So we calling Appa and heading off or not?"

Aang frowned and was staring at the floor.

"Yeah, Toph." Sokka answered. "We are."

"Finally seeing some sense." She smiled. "So what's the plan?"

"When its dark, we escape our cells. Find where they're keeping our supplies and grab the whistle for Appa, then when we're out here next, Aang will call him and bing badda boom, we're outta here!" Sokka explained.

"And how do you plan to find our supplies?"

"Zuko." Katara replied.

Toph snorted. "Good luck with that."

* * *

The kids were marched back into their cells. Katara was throw in to Zuko's cell again, despite both their protests.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Zuko sighed.

"Excuse me?" Katara shrilled voice echoed in the cell. "If anything I should be the one complaining."

Zuko snorted and began meditating again. Katara leaned against the wall before sliding down and examined the cell. There was Zuko's rock bed on one side and a bucket in the back corner.

"Please tell me that isn't the toilet." She sneered her nose in repulsion.

Zuko followed her eyes and smiled wickedly. "It sure is."

"Things just keep getting worse."

"At least we're supplied with something to pee in."

Katara raised a brow. "Are you being positive Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head and went over to the bucket.

"What are you doing?" Katara blushed intensely as he began to loosen his pants.

"I need to go." He shrugged.

"What?! No way!" Katara shrieked. "Not while I'm here."

"Just look away." Zuko looked over his shoulder to see Katara's head in her hands and he smiled in amusement. "All done."

Katara peeped through her fingers. "I can't believe you just did that."

"You're going to have to get used to it." He offered.

"You're the worst."

* * *

"Do you plan to just sit there?" Zuko asked after an hour of meditating.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Katara asked. "That's all you're doing."

"I'm meditating actually."

"Big difference." Katara mocked.

"You're in a foul mood." He pointed out.

Before Katara could retaliate several guards stood before their cell.

"Zuko." One of the guards beckoned him over. Zuko slowly approached the cell with his hands in front of him. Before Katara could anything the guard inserted a needle into Zuko's neck and released the liquid into his vein and the fire bender fell to the floor unconscious. Katara barely made it to him in time to stop his head cracking on the floor.

"What did you do to him?" She shouted.

They left without even acknowledging her. She wiped the access from the needle off his neck and laid his head in her lap.

"Katara, what happened?" Aang called.

"I'm not sure, they injected him with something." Worry filled her voice.

"It stops him from fire bending." a voice answered.

"Abe is that you?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, they inject all the fire benders here with that." He explained. "Keeps them all under control."

"Do you get it?"

"No, I'm not a bender. He'll be feverish for a while, but it'll pass in an hour or so."

"What about the other benders?" Sokka asked the boy opposite him.

"Leave them as they are." Abe shrugged. "No idea why. I think the air is somehow toxin to the inner fire of the fire benders."

"So they're saving his life?" Aang questioned.

"In a sense yes. But I wouldn't want to be the man who accidently killed the Fire Nation Prince. Would you?"

"No, I guess not."

Katara stared down at the Fire Prince, his eyes were scrunched up, sweat began to appear, shivers went down his body.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing."

"I have to do something."

Katara dragged the lifeless Zuko towards the bed, she struggled under his weight but managed to pull him on top. She knelt down beside him and stroked his hair off his forehead. She used the sweat from his brow to cool his temperature and try to rid any fever or infection. She looked at him hopeful, to see golden eyes looking back at her. She frowned and placed a hand on his scarred cheek.

"Please wake up." Katara called softly. "I hate you, but please wake up."

* * *

After an hour Katara had remained at Zuko's side, updating Abe on his condition.

"Look I know we dislike each other, but I need you to keep me sane." Katara told the unconscious fire bender. "I'm willing to put up with you for the sake of my sanity."

Another hour past and still no sign of Zuko emerging from his slumber, his fever had gone down much to Katara's hope.

"This is so frustrating." She moaned into her hands. "Just wake up you stupid, selfish, lying, obnoxious, angry jerk."

"That's a lot of adjectives." A deep voice vibrated through Katara, she removed her hands and found heavy lidded golden eyes staring blearily back at her.

"Zuko!" Katara grinned at the awakened Zuko. She flung herself on him and sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" He stuttered. Katara gasped and jumped back. Zuko was beet red and wide awake, Katara could feel herself become hot and flustered. Katara waited for her heart beat to slow down before she started her questions.

"What did they inject you with?"

"Just a serum." He shrugged. "I have it once a week."

"What does it do?"

"It surrounds my inner fire, so I survive better in colder climates."

"But Abe said it stops you from fire bending." She tilted her head in confusion.

"It does." He answered cryptically.

"Explain."

"The injection contains a gas that envelops my inner flame. It stops the fire running through my body and a liquid that counters the gas so my inner flame still stays alive."

"And you just let them do it?"

"They're saving my life and even if I resist they'll just force it into me."

"You scared me, you know?" She frowned.

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't." Katara huffed and folded her arms, "I don't want to be stuck with a dead body in my cell."

"Your cell?" He raised a brow.

"Katara, is he awake?" Aang called across from them.

"Yeah." She called back.

"Feeling better Zuko?" Aang asked. Silence. Katara looked down at Zuko, and widened her eyes at him.

"What?" He whispered. She swang her arms in Aang direction, "Answer."

"I'm fine." Zuko grunted, staring at Katara the whole time. She fidgeted under his stare and decided to stop beating around the bush.

"Do you know where they put the supplies from captured prisoners?"

"Yes."

Katara's eyes lit up slightly. "Where?"

"If I tell you, take me with you."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"If I tell you where your stuff is, you have to take me with you when you escape."

"No way."

Zuko shrugged and laid back down, closing his eyes. "Your loss."


	3. That Was The Deal!

Hey Guys! I haven't updated in ages! My apologies! Well here is chapter 3! Enjoy my fellow Zutara lovers!

* * *

The next couple of days went the same for Katara. Pacing the cell she and Zuko shared until lunch. Sitting with her friends, eating the gray slop the prison kitchen staff provided. Sitting outside in the weather that reminded her of home. Watching the fire prince let himself be surrounded by the younger kids, who took it upon themselves to meditate along with Zuko. Every now and then Katara would see Zuko open an eye and smile in affection at the kids. Near the end of the day Katara would try and persuade Zuko to tell her the whereabouts of their stuff without directly asking him. She would get frustrated and outright ask him and he would keep repeating the same thing.

"I'll tell you if you take me with you."

Katara would let out a huff, lay of the slab of rock they call a bed that Zuko so graciously gave up for her and turned her back to him. She'd listen to Zuko's deep breathes finding comfort that she wasn't alone in this place. She'd eventually fall asleep to the consist breathing and forget her frustration with the fire bender.

She woke up that morning knowing in was about to experience yet another day of disappointment. Zuko was meditating as usual, sitting crossed legged in the middle of the cell. Katara sighed, running a hand through her hair. She plaited and tied her hair. Feeling satisfied she sat in front of Zuko and coughed lightly to get his attention. Zuko opened his eyes and found himself inches away from Katara, bright blue eyes were staring into his golden ones and he wriggled his brow. Katara sighed, saddened that she hadn't managed to scare the teen, moved away and crossed her arms.

"I've had enough." She stated, causing the fire bender to raise a brow.

"About what?"

"Just tell me where our things are."

"You know the deal." Zuko shook his head.

"What could you possibly have that would make us take you with us?" Katara challenged.

"Fire bending."

"What about it?"

"I can teach fire bending." Zuko explained.

"How do you know Aang hasn't mastered it already?" Katara scoffed, raising her nose rather snottily.

"Oh please. I can tell." Zuko let out a rough bark of laughter. "I'm not an idiot."

"Seems like you are to me." Katara huffed.

"You know this isn't really helping your case." Zuko smirked, enjoying playing with the water bender. Katara frowned darkly at him and flicked the boy on the nose. Zuko gasped slightly and flicked her nose in return.

"Zuko!" Katara clutched her nose. She noticed Zuko's nose beginning to turn red and started to giggle. She let her hand fall and she smiled giddily at him, laughing. Zuko tilted his head to the side, staring at the dark haired girl. Her laugh made his insides flip, her smile making his head fuzzy. Katara sobered up and gently rubbed the boys nose.

"What are you doing?" Zuko grabbed the girls wrist.

"Your nose is a little red. I think I hit it too hard." Katara explained, feeling Zuko drop her wrist she suddenly realised what she was doing and noticed the flush the fire bender had on his face. She stuttered out an apology and moved away.

"Morning Katara." Aang's chirpy voice echoed around the room.

"Morning Aang." She replied. "What's on the schedule for today?"

"Absolutely nothing." Sokka called out deciding to join the conversation, "How's questioning Zuko going?"

"Nowhere." Zuko replied for her and smiled cheekily as Katara glared at him.

"Come on Zuko please?" Aang pleaded. "We're trying to save the world."

"And I'm trying to help." He knelt down beside Katara and was looking over at Aang. Katara scoffed and rolled her eyes at the fire bender. "What I am!"

"How?" She exclaimed. "You're not telling us."

"If I tell you you have to take me with you. That was the deal."

"That again!" She shouted. "We're not taking you with us. You have nothing to offer."

"I can teach him fire bending!" Zuko pointed at the young monk through the bars.

"You can?" Aang asked.

"Of course I can." Zuko growled. "I'm a fire bender."

"Alright keep your pant on." Sokka called out, mocking the prince. "So if we take you with us you'll tell us where our stuff is?"

"Yes."

Sokka looked over at Aang and nodded. Aang glanced at Katara knowing she'll be angry but not regretting the decision he was about to make.

"Okay, you can come."

Katara let out a haughty gasp and growled as Zuko smirked in triumph. Zuko retreated back into the cell and sat against the wall.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Katara asked from the cell bars.

"Later. The guards will be here soon." Zuko announced, his eyes darkening.

"What for? Lunch isn't for another three hours."

"Once a week they come and make three of the kids do something for them."

"What?"

"You don't want to know." He shivered unintentionally. "I went once and they regretted it."

Katara jumped as the doors slammed open and watched as two soldiers were looking into each cell grabbing a child or two. They stopped at Katara and Zuko and eyed the water bender eagerly. They opened the cell and shouted out in shock as Zuko shot out and pounced on the guard.

"Get off of me." The guard shouted, trying to grab the slippery fire bender.

"You're not taking Katara anywhere." Zuko growled out, avoiding the punches the man was trying to land. Zuko felt himself being grabbed from behind and thrashed around. He managed to escape, turning to his opponent flexing his fingers.

"I wouldn't try to fire bend if I were you." The guard put up his hands. "You don't know what it'll do."

"You wouldn't be retreating if I couldn't fire bend." Zuko raised a brow, letting his chi flow through his body. His let the fire consume him and a tiny flame emitted over his fist. He let it build and he launched at the guard. The kids were all watching and cheering the fire prince on. Katara was staring in awe, Zuko was fighting for her and she placed a hand to her heart. It was beating rapidly. She went to help him but the first guard closed the door and locked it. The doors slammed opened once again revealing three more guards and the superior.

"What's going on here-" His eyes landed on the fire prince, fighting two of his own soldiers. He let out an angered sigh. "That's enough!"

The three men glanced over to him and Zuko let out a ferocious growl. The fire in his fist grew wildly, consuming his whole body. The superiors eyes widened, he'd had never seen a fire bender let their body be consumed by their own flames without getting burnt. Whatever the serum they were using on the fire prince obviously wasn't working and he narrowed his eyes.

"Boy that is enough. Stand down or we will use force."

"Make me." Zuko grounded out, running towards him and lunged. The superior went down and yelled for his soldiers to help him. The fire was heating his armour, he began to sweat and screamed as a flame licked at his bare skin. His guards grabbed the rebellious fire bender and injected a sleeping serum into his neck. Zuko began to feel drowsy his flames flickering away. He felt weak, he glanced over to a cell next to him to see clear dull eyes belonging to a certain earth bender. They were filled with fear and confusion. The last thing he saw as the superior grasping at his face, smirking tiredly knowing the man would obtain a similar scar as him own.

* * *

Zuko woke up grasping his head in pain and glanced around. He was in cell he knew that for sure. He frowned when he saw no complaining water bender pacing the floor. Zuko remembered what had happened and he rushed to the cell bars calling out to Aang.

"Where's Katara?" He asked slightly panicked.

"She's back in with Sokka." Aang explained, trying to calm the fire bender. Zuko nodded calmly and laid back onto his slab. "Are you okay Zuko?"

"Great." He mumbled back, closing his eyes. "Did I miss lunch?"

"No." Aang called back.

Before they knew it they were taken to the food hall and were slowly eating the slop in front of them. Zuko was once again squished between Aang and Sokka. He was eyeing Katara, catching sight of her wrists, his eyes scanning for any injuries. He nodded slightly seeing no marks and continued to shovel his food down his throat.

"So not trying to sound pushy but can you tell us where are stuff is?" Toph kicked the fire bender under the table. Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and kicked her back earning him a smile from the earth bender.

"Not here, outside." He nodded to a guard in respect before he raised himself and left the gang staring after him. They finished their glop and headed outside to find Zuko. They found him laying down in the snow, letting out puffs of smoke from his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Katara bend over him, looking at him curiously. Zuko's eyes widened and he whacked his head against hers as he sat up in surprise. Katara pulled back grasping her head in pain. "God Zuko."

"I'm sorry." He exclaimed, grasping her hand and removing it, touching her head lightly.

"Ouch." Katara flinched away. "Look where you're throwing your head."

"You scared me." Zuko frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She glanced at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright lover birds. Lets get down to business." Toph approached them along with Sokka and Aang. "Where's our stuff?"


	4. Royal Visit

**_Hey hey guys. Sorry for not updating. I've been distracted with video games! Here is chapter 4. Royal Visit._**

* * *

Katara was laying on the stone slab, her plait flowing down the side as she stared up at the ceiling, her mind gearing over. Her eyes narrowed into a stare, her thoughts taking her back to her conversation with her group and Zuko, the Fire Nation Prince.

 _"How are we going to sneak past that many guards?" Sokka gasped in disbelief._

 _"Who puts that many people in front of the storage anyway?" Toph scoffed, picking at her feet._

 _"That would be my fault." Zuko mumbled._

 _"What was that Sparky? I don't think we quite heard you."_

 _"I'm the reason there's so many guards."_

 _"What did you do?" Aang questioned._

 _"I broke out of my cell and tried to escape. I grabbed my gear but I got caught."_

 _They could see the disappointment shining in the fire benders eyes. Zuko clenched his hand, remembering his failed attempt._

 _"How did you escape your cell?" Katara rose a brow._

 _"Snagged the key from a random guard." Zuko shrugged. "They all have a key, which is very flawed."_

 _"So you have a plan?" Toph asked, flicking a nail behind her._

 _"Part of a plan." Zuko frowned. "I just don't know how to get out of this place."_

 _"That's where I come in." Sokka punched his chest proudly. "I am the king of plans."_

 _Zuko glanced at him incredulously, "Alright, what is it?"_

 _"Well we obviously steal a key, like you did the last time. Sneak into the storage room."_

 _"How are we going to do that?" Aang piped up. "It's covered with guards."_

 _"We need a distraction. A BIG one." Sokka emphasised._

 _"Leave that to me." Zuko announced._

Katara glanced at her brother who was flicking a stone from his left head to his right. His head was leant back, blue eyes on the ceiling. Katara sighed, rising from her place, causing her brothers eyes to flicker to her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Katara rubbed her hands together. "Just bored I guess."

Both their heads swivelled to their cell door, when they heard the entry doors slam open. Sokka walked to the bars and watched as the superior walked to the centre of the walkway.

"Alright kids. Listen up." He voiced loudly, full of confidence. "We're getting a royal visit. So cleaning duties are top priority."

More guards entered the room, unlocking the cells, the kids lined up reluctantly, ready for more duties. A couple of guards pulled Zuko away, the Fire Prince was silent. The gang along with the other prisoners spent the rest of the day cleaning and wondering where their protector was taken. Zuko appeared some time later, his clothes had been replaced, skin clean and his wrists were bound in thick metal cuffs. The guards lined the kids up in a huge hall, the gang had never seen before. Huge golden pillars held the room up. It's marble floor, spotlessly clean. Aang stood beside the Fire Prince, his head held high. The superior marched back and forth in front of them, making sure they were presentable for royalty. He pointed out a few slouched backs, barking at them to correct their stances. A guard made his way over and whispered something into the mans ear, earning a quick nod and stood beside Zuko.

The door opened, a strong, significant aura entered the room as a tall, preened man strolled into the room, followed by several bulky men. The mans hair flowed down his back, a top knot upon his head, held there by its royal crown. Aang gulped in fear as the man stood, shoulders back, his eyes landing on air bender. His narrowed, slit eyes sending a shiver down the boys back. Aang caught out the corner of his eye, the superior fall to his knees, kneeling respectfully to his Fire Lord. The other kids fell one by one out of fear and never looked back up. The only people remaining on their feet were the gang, Zuko and the Fire Lord himself. The Fire Lord didn't seem fazed by this and walked slowly and intermediately towards the now shaking air bender.

"So this is the little pipsqueak who is trying to overthrown me?" He sneered his nose in disgust. "You're nothing but a mere child."

Aang was too frightened to retort however Sokka was anything but scared. "You're nothing but a lousy old man."

Ozai rose his brow, eyeing the water tribe boy in admiration and mock. He moved over and placed himself in front of the angry boy.

"I'll admit you're brave for speaking out but it was very foolish of you boy." Ozai said calmly. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut for the remainder of this visit."

"You think just because you wear a crown you mean anything to me? You are just a wrinkly man who thinks he's important. The only thing your good at is embarrassing yourself."

Ozai growled, his palm heated up and grasped the boys pony tail. "You have a big mouth on you and need to be taught a lesson. Perhaps no tongue will help you understand and put you in your place."

Sokka grunted as the man pulled him from the floor by his hair and his eyes widened as the heat from the mans flame began to flick at his face.

"Wait. Stop!" A voice shouted. Sokka internally thanked his saviour as the Fire Lord dropped him on the floor and Sokka found Zuko had moved from his spot, his eyes narrowed at Ozai.

"Ah Zuko." Ozai smiled viciously. "My traitorous son. How are you?"

"I'm no son of yours." Zuko replied rather calmly.

"Oh but you are. You have my blood running in your veins." Ozai clasped his hands together. "Whether you or I like it or not."

"That may be but he's ten times the man you'll ever be." Aang finally piped up.

"Stay out of this you filthy whelp." Ozai growled. Aang flinched but his fear was slowly fading. He's just a man. A father.

"Why are you doing this?" Aang asked. "Just end this pointless war. Leave the world in peace."

Ozai let out a mocking chuckle and patted his stomach fondly. "You think this war is pointless? Oh, boy, you have much to learn."

"Yes I have much to learn but one thing I do know is the world's dying and you are the cause of it. So I suggest to finish this war now or things will not end well for you."

"Are you threatening me? That's rich." The man laughed out loud. "What could you do to me? You're stuck in here, rotting away for the rest of your-"

Ozai was thrown back and slammed into the wall by an unknown force. Aang was still in his air bending stance and was jumped on by several guards. The superior was ready to end the boys life when he flinched at the piercing voice.

"Leave the boy alone!" Oazi's voice ripped through the room. His hair was dishevelled, he raised himself, anger and hate seeping out of him. Zuko had a smirk on his face and smiled knowing they couldn't risk killing Aang for the Avatar would be reborn and their hunt would begin all over again. Aang rose and brushed himself over. Nodding at his worried friends, letting them know he was okay.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ozai growled. He stormed over and grasped Katara by her hair and brought her to him. His hand clasped over the girls eye. Everyone stiffened and Ozai smirked in victory.

"Let her go." Aang ordered calmly.

"You think I'd take orders from you?" Ozai looked at him sceptically. His hand began to heat ever so slightly and Katara let out a small whimper.

"Stop. Leave her alone!" Zuko cried out. His eyes were filled with worry and hate as the memory of his scar crept up. "Don't hurt her."

"So you have a soft spot for this peasant?" Ozai focused on his son who was begging internally inside. "Beg for it."

Zuko frowned and refused, he flinched as Katara whimpered again a little more loudly. "Alright, okay! Just take your hand away."

Ozai slowly removed his hand and Zuko dropped to his knees, locking eyes with his father.

"Please let her go." He mumbled.

"What was that?" His father asked, pulling on the girls hair, causing Katara to wince and close her eyes in pain.

"Just let her go. Please. She hasn't done anything. Please."

Katara opened his eyes as Zuko's voice cracked and let out a small gasp at the boy on the floor. The once proud, arrogant prince was grovelling for her release. His eyes were pleading with his father and his body was begging. "Please." He all but whispered.

"Agni, how pathetic." Ozai scoffed, chucking Katara from him and into the kneeling boy. "I raised a weak, inadequate thing I must call a son. Ursa would be so disappointed."

"You have no right to say her name!" Zuko growled menacingly at him.

"I will say what I will. You have no authority." Ozai snapped, quickly shoving Katara back over to the line, grasping Zuko by the neck and pulling him up, Zuko's chains rattling through the hall. "You will respect me. And you will do so quickly."

"I will never bow to you again."

"Then rot in here for the rest of your life." Ozai snarled, throwing Zuko across the room and flicking his cloak he turned to Aang. "I must take my leave. But thank you for your dismal attempt at eliminating me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a war to win."

They all watched as Fire Lord Ozai walked gracefully across the hall and disappeared from sight. The guards all seemed to relax instantly and the prisoners all shivered as the evil presence left. Zuko grunted as two guards hauled him to his feet and dragged him over to their superior.

"Ah I love it when justice is served." The man breathed in, grasping Zuko's chin. Thrusting upwards so their eyes met.

"You mean nothing to him." Zuko sneered. "Nothing but a puppet."

The superior slapped the boy hard across the face and smirked at the wide eyed look on the boys face. "Take them back to their cells."

* * *

All was silent. No one spoke. Every now and then they heard a quiet grunt of pain from Zuko as he moved.

"Are you okay Zuko?" Aang asked through the bars.

"Grand." He replied. "I think I broke a rib."

"Ouch." Sokka called out, feeling his pain. "Thanks for, you know, saving me and Katara out there."

"Save your thanks for when we get out of here." Zuko grumbled. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"What? but we haven't got Appa's whistle yet." Aang exclaimed.

"We can't stay here any longer!" Zuko snapped. "There won't be a world to save if we wait any longer."

"How are we getting out?"

"We'll stick to the plan but we'll just tweak it slightly." Zuko gave Aang a wicked smile, causing Aang to question Zuko's involvement in their group.

"Alright. If you're sure."


End file.
